pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Barry Lyndon
Barry Lyndon is a film by Stanley Kubrick in 1975 , based on the novel The Luck of Barry Lyndon by William Makepeace Thackeray . Ryan O'Neal plays the title role . Content * 1 Formation * 2 The Story * 3 The film * 4 Facts Conclusion Kubrick originally had his sights put on a film version of the life of Napoleon . Napoleon was a typical Kubrick Character. Full of doubt, possessed by dreams of power and tormented by making wrong choices. Kubrick however could finance not get around because Waterloo of Dino De Laurentiis just hatched and was flopped, but weather did not stop him from still to make a historical film. He eventually chose another project, which took place in a slightly earlier period and included the same themes. The story Andrew Robinson Stones inspired the story Kubrick filmed the novel The Luck of Barry Lyndon by William Makepeace Thackeray in 1844 . This picaresque novel is about a young man around the middle of the 18th century in a modest Irish environment grows. The brutal, reckless but above all very ambitious boy refuses to accept his fate and decides to pretend to be a nobleman. He calls himself Sir Redmond Hillary or Barryton, instead of the measly sounding Redmond Barry. With his false name, his bluff, smooth talk and opportunistic lies he knows how to work their way into the highest circles of the nobility. He is occasionally exposed, but he knows again to find a way each time. Cut if he's scared he not risk return is a mercenary in the Seven Years' War , spy and assistant cheater to rid noblemen at maps of their money and lives as a bon vivant; he decorates woman after woman and throwing money down the drain. Also among the other characters, there is virtually no one who cherishes honorable motives. There come what pitiful 'normal' figures for such a war widow in the German countryside, with whom he as deserters mercenary has a brief affair. He knows ultimately to explain to Lady Lyndon (Marisa Berenson), whose wealthy husband is on its last legs. After his death he married her, and takes her with royal approval his new name. Eventually he reached what he thought to covet but he does not feel happy; moreover he has to be held truly secure yet have titled. He puts himself in debt to build its network of relationships. The unscrupulousness and dishonesty him have increased so high, however, bring him fall; he gives his stepson from the beginning of his marriage with Lady Lyndon every reason to hate him; Barry made Lady Lyndon namely needlessly unhappy, though she was probably himself not much better than he; she thanked her money to the estate of her former husband. A feeling of loneliness creeps Barry, and his own son only comes in an accident killed. At the end of the film he becomes permanently disabled during a duel with his stepson. He is driven by the stepson of hearth and home and have to get back as cheater make a living. Barry realizes that he was never really happy. The movie Castle Howard served as the backdrop The film contains hardly any emotions, the story is very distant and evocative. You observe a character who is obsessed with money and power, fall and rise again, but never finds his happiness. The film contains little dialogue and the acting is static. Costumes from the film Kubrick's Barry Lyndon filmed two years on location in Ireland , England and Germany . To the authenticity increase he filmed only in existing locations, buildings and interiors from the 18th century. He showed develop special camera techniques, filming only on the precious 70mm widescreen format , and devised a special development process in which the colors of the movie just like those of an oil painting or a drawing of pastels . He insisted that the movie would be filmed without artificial light and thus had to be filmed the evening and dineerscènes with real candles. This did not seem possible beforehand because there is not a sufficient light-sensitive film material. Kubrick's cinematographer John Alcott devised a solution: he managed to lay hands on a light strong (50 mm f / 0.7 Zeiss ) lens 1 of NASA , which was normally used in satellite images. For the film's beautiful costumes were designed, and there were even authentic 18th-century dresses and uniforms purchased. source? The makeup and wigs were manufactured according to Kubrick retailer ic and impeccable standards. The images are constantly accompanied by classical music. The film has a total of 17 tracks, all of composers like Handel , Mozart , Schubert , Vivaldi , Frederick the Greatwith Der Hohenfriedberger and Irish folk music MNA na hÉireann by The Chieftains . Kubrick turned itself classical music during the filming and let the actors move to the rhythm of the music. Along with the stunning images, the continued presence of classical music, the extremely slow pace, slow assembly and the few dialogues Barry Lyndon is a kind of ballet. There is very little action in the film, so it looks like you're watching a whole series of paintings. By looking at the film touches the viewer in a kind of trance ;swept away by the intoxicating calm and graceful beauty. Barry Lyndon was no commercial success, but became over the years more and more appreciated by the fans of Kubrick. Know [ edit ] * The production of Barry Lyndon initially planned in Ireland, where the story actually happened. It turned out that Stanley Kubrick was threatened by the IRA because of the large role of the British soldiers in the film. The production was so moved to Scotland . * Category:Films of 1975 Category:War Category:Romantic movie Category:British film Category:Movie to a work by William Makepeace Thackeray Category:Historical film Category:Films of Stanley Kubrick